Now and Forever
by Sheryllovie
Summary: After Edward left with the entire cullen family , leaving Bella all alone . Things gets interesting when a vampire comes to Forks and is attracted to Bella . What does he want from Bella ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

Bella's POV

Time passes . Even when it seems impossible . Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise .  
It passes unevenly , in strange lunches and dragging lulls , but pass it does . Even for me . (New Moon Pg . 93)

It has been four months since he left . Without him , it's like a hole been punched through my chest . When he left and they left , they

took everything with them . Nightmares haunt me every night leaving me screaming , but it also reminded me that he was real and they  
all were .

"Bella , I'm sending you back to Jacksonville to live with your mum . I already contacted Renee , she is more than happy to have  
you back . " Charlie said . I stared at him , tears filling my eyes .

"Why ? What did I do ? " I chocked out .

"That's the thing , you're not doing anything . It's...This is not healthy , the screams and nightmares every night , really scare the  
hell out of me and your mum . I really want you to live with me , Bells , but I want you to be happy not like this ." He said , his expression  
filled with pain .

"I want to live in Forks with you , dad . I don't want to go to Jacksonville , I want to stay ."I said .

"Bells , he's never coming back ."He said . I already know . It will be as if I'd never existed . His word echoed in my mind .

"Dad , I'll be fine soon so please trust me on this one . "I said . I needed time to forget him . Charlie has been worried sick about me ,  
I remembered many times he woke me up from the nightmares I had about him leaving me all lost in the forest . I felt reall bad about  
doing this to him , but I somehow knew that I would be fine and all of this will be over .

"All right , if you ever change your mind , tell me , I'll send you to Jacksonville . You are everythings to me Bells , I just want you to  
happy again ." He said , his words touched me .

" Thank you , dad , for everything you've done ."I said as I hugged him , sobbing all the pain out as Charlie warpped his arms  
around me .

"Shush...Cry it all out , Bella . Soon eveything will be fine ." He said , patting me and soon I fell asleep too tired to cry anymore . That  
was the last day , I would cry for him...

What do you think about the story ? Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

Felix's POV

" Master , you look for me ?" I asked , standing in front of the thrones .  
I have served the Volturi over five hundred years , under Master Aro's guard , one of the three kings of the Volturi . The Volturi was a old and powerful family and still is , that rule over the vampire world , enforcing the laws . The three kings are Mater Aro , Cauis and Marcus . The Volturi collects many powerful vampires like me , Demetri , Jane and Alec . Few dare to challenge the Volturi and those that did never survived .

"There has been someone creating a newborns down at Seattle . Take care of the mess and I need you to pay a visit to the Cullens ,  
seems like Edward has been busy with a human who has knowledge of us . Find that human and bring her back . " Aro said .

"Yes , Master ."I bowed and left the throne room , preparing for my departure to Forks , Washington .

"Brother , why has Aro summoned you to the throne room ?"Demetri asked .

"Someone is creating Newborns in Seattle , Aro wants me to go and take of it and the Cullens seemed to have been invovled with  
human . "I told him .

"The Cullens are fucking dead , Aro would not let this go easily even though of his friendship with Carlisle . Be careful , brother ,  
are you using the jet or teleporting ? " He asked . Teleporting was one of the things I could do .

"I am going by the jet , ask Alec to fuel the jet . I'm leaving in an hour , I need to prepare for the trip .

"Ok , see you man . Maybe you might find your mate in Seattle . " And he ran off .

Unlike the many other Volturi members who have found their mate for centuries I have not met my mate yet . Even Alec has a mate ,Jane , both of them have powers that were quite deadly . Alec could produce black mist to cut off senses that can kill without any pain . As for Jane , her stare can make a person or vampire pain without actually physically hurting the person .

Within five hours , I reached Seattle , the whole place was in a mess and I tracked down the newborns , there were almost thirty of  
them some with powers , but they were no match for me . Soon I ripped them apart burn them . I called Aro to report on my mission .

"Master , the newvorns have been destoryed , there were thirty of them . " I said , looking at the fire .

"Good work , Felix . Now find the girl , bring her back alive . Find out everything about that human in three weeks time ."He said .

"Yes Master . " And I teleported to Forks .

Reviews pleasee:) What do you think?0.o


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

Bella's POV

Days past , and I was getting better . The hole I felt in my chest was getting better , nightmares were gone too . I felt better than ever , he Edward Cullen didn't matter to me anymore . It wasn't that he didn't want me , it was me that didn't want that fucking cunt . Pussy he was really , a coward . And he isn't worthy enough for me .

Now my nightmares were gone and so was Victoria and Laurent . Jacob had phased and was a werewolf or more of a shape-shifter werewolf with the other LaPush boys killed them before they could even touch me . Jacob found his imprint , Kate , she was perfect with Jacob .

Charlie was glad that I was getting better too with the nightmares gone , so that he could get a goodnight sleep that he could not have for the past few months . I was getting close back to my friends in Forks . Angela , Jessica , Mike and Erik . Angela and Erik were now a couple so was Jessica and Mike . The two was a matchmake in heaven .

These few weeks , I could feel eyes watching me but when I turned around , there wasn't . Victoria and Laurent were gone so I wasn't in any danger for any danger magnet I was . I asked Jake to check the area around Forks , to see if there were any vampires around . When he said no , I was relieved that I did not have thing after me .

I also kept dreaming of a man . He was tall , musucular and very handsome that Edwin that is what Charlie liked to call him , had nothing against him . He had jet black hair that was the sexiest thing ever , and something else that should have make me shiver with fear . His eyes , they were red like rubies , that I felt I could drown into them . They belonged to a vampire .

When I woke up from that dream , I felt I was dripping wet that my panties were soaking from my dream . I had some dream for a week , who was he , that man in my dreams ?

I needed to release , I wanted to cum so bad . I lay on my bed as my hand slowly move till it reached the waistband of my panties and into my panties . My fingers touched the lips of of my cunt , it felt swollen and thick moisture of my arousal on them . I also had waxed my pussy which made it even more sensitive . I took off my panties and threw them on the floor .

When all of suddenly , I could feel the eyes that have been staring , I felt even more aroused than ever . I slowly stroked my clit with my finger and slipped two fingers into my soaking wet pussy .

"Ohhh... God" I moaned . As I felt my pussy tighten against my fingers when I pushed them in and out . I was so glad that Charlie was sleeping , as I grew wetter , my fingers thrusting faster . The friction of my fingers against my pussy walls felt so good and the pleasure was sinful too good . I was at the brim of coming when a gush of cool air brush against my clit and I came so hard that I felt the wetness was gushing out like no tomorrow . I screamed into my pillow as the intense feelings too over . That gush of air seem to know that what I needed .

"Shit , I need to clean up before Charlie wakes up ."I said to myself . I got up and I wanted to pick up mu panties , when I realised it was no longer there .

How was it ? Naughty Bella ^^ . Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible .:)Sheryllovie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

Felix's POV

I reached Forks , I needed to find that human . As I ran past , to fast for  
human to detect , I heard somethig that that made me stop right in my tracks .  
The Cullens .

I heard ,"How is Bella coping about the departure of the Cullens , Charlie  
?"

"She's been so much better , for the past fours months , she wasn't herself  
. She was like a shell , she wouldn't do anything . The nightmares she has  
everynight really scare the hell out if me Billy ."

"Nightmares?"

"Every night she would scream , I couldn't sleep . The crying , the  
nightmares , really had me worried sick . I wanted to send her back to  
Jacksonville was the last thing I could do for her . I wanted her to start a fresh ,  
a new place so she could get better . I didn't want to let her go but I want her to  
be happy . "

"Then , why is she still her ?"

"She didn't want to leave . I thought she was still wanted to wait for  
that Culen boy , but no she said she would that she wanted to live with me and  
she would get better . I trust her and she is really getting so much better . She  
goes to school , talks to her friends , hang out with friends and the nightmares  
have gone too . "

"I'm glad she is better Charlie . The last time I saw her , she was  
...not so good . It was really lucky Sam found her in the woods if not I would  
not know what would happen to her "

"Yes . I really owe Sam . My baby girl was saved by him , I have to do  
something . I really couldn't that bastard broke with in the middle of the forest ,  
something might have happened to her . If I ever see him again , he better run as  
fast as he can or I'll shoot him ."

So the Edward Cullen broke the Bella girl in the middle of the forest .  
And Charlie dad is quite scary for a human . I need to know more about this  
Bella , how much she knows about the Cullens and report to Aro .

I walked around Forks listening to conversations and read their minds  
. It was also one of my gifts to read mind as I had the gift of taking vampire's  
gift . Just a touch , and I could do whatever the vampire could do and the gift of  
mind reading was from Edward . He came to Volturi a few decades ago and I  
took his gift without his knowing . I have many gifts such as tracking ,  
teleportation , reading minds , controlling elements , lie dectector ,invisibility ,  
electricity , weather changer , illusion and a lot more .

I walked around invisible so that no one can see me . In small towns ,  
strangers are easily spotted and noticed . Then I saw her .

"Bella ! Where have you been ? I missed you so is Kate and the LaPush  
guys ." A guy said .

"So , are there any new vampers in town ?"She asked .

"No , we have been patroling around Forks . Nothing new , since that red  
headed and the one you saw in the forest the other day . "He said .

"Jacob , so how is everyone ? Any new shifters?"

"Yes , Brady and Collin ."He said . Suudenly , there was a howl .

"Sam's calling got to go . See you ."He ran into the forest .

This girl really attracts all sorts of things . She turned around and I saw  
her . Long brown curls with red highlights that was so very attractive and curves  
in all the right places . Big , brown eyes that will captivate any man . Legs that  
were made for wrapping around a man's waist to sink into that sinful little  
body . And I knew she was my mate . Shit , shit , shit ...

I followed her for a week and she was really a walking disater , danger  
magnet , a sweet nuce girl with a heart of gold . Everywhere she went , I followed  
her . My mate really was a klutz , she could even trip on her own two feet .  
Clumsy , she was but it was also one of the many thing I love about her . Her  
scent was really amazing but it didn't make me thirsty only make me want her  
so bad ...

Whenever I followed , she seems like she could see or feel me . She would  
keep turning around looking for someone . I needed to find a way to get closer to  
her and I had not much time anymore . Aro wanted me to bring to her Volturi .  
I need to move faster , I have to think of something .

More reviews = More Chapters  
What do you think ?0.o


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's POV

"Bella , would you like to go shopping with me at Port Angeles this weekend . We  
could have like a girls night , so what do you think?" Angela asked . She was my  
best friend ever , even when I had practically ignored her for the past few  
months she wasn't angry with me and accepted me back as a friend when I  
started talking .

"Sounds great , but I tell my dad about it . " I told her . I was quite excited for  
this weekend .

"Dad , I'm going shopping this weekend with Angela . Is it all right with you ?"I  
asked , I knew Charlie would agree but I still wanted to ask him first .

"Yeah , go have fun . Here , take the money and buy yourself some clothes . Go  
enjoy the weekend , I'll be at Billy's amyway so I'll be fine ." He said , as he  
passed me Two hundred for my shopping .

"Thanks dad ."I said , hugging him

"I'm happy that you are getting better , I thought I would really lose you . Okay ,  
I gotta go . See you at night . "He said and went out the door .

Time past quickly , soon it was Saturday . Angela picked me up as we drove to  
Port Angeles . We did some shopping , and got a a dark green dress , a pair of  
black wedges which I hope to wear one day when I'm not such a klutz anymore .

We put all our shopping in the car and Angela went to look at a electronics store  
and I went into a books store . I brought a few new books and was going to cross  
the road when I tripped . I was preparing to land on my face when I felt  
someone grabbed me and keep me from falling .

"Thank you ."I said to the person who saved me , turned around and saw the  
man who kept appearing in my dreams and he had red eyes just like the ones I  
saw in my dreams .

I gasped and whispered ,"Vampire ."

"Yes , I'm a vampire Bella . Don't worry , I won't hurt you or anyone around  
you ."He said .

"I'm Felix . "

"How do you know me ? " I asked .

"I know many things about you . I have been following you for a week , you  
know about the Volturi right ? The Cullens told you about them , well I'm from  
Volturi a member of the guard . My mission was to bring you Volturi ." Felix  
said .

"The Volturi is like the royal coven, that upholds the vampire laws that sort of  
thing right ?"I said .

"Yes and they know about you , some vampire reported that the cullens were  
invovled with a human . " He said .

"The why haven't you taken me to the Volturi ?" I asked , curiously .

He lowered his head near my ear and said something I never expected .

"Cos you Bella are my mate ."He said .

Reviews please :) The more reviews the faster chapter update^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

Bella's POV

" You are my mate ? " I said , I couldn't believe that he was my mate .

"Yes . Can't you feel the mating pull between us ?" He said and I could feel it . It was like a tug in my heart pulling to Felix .

"Yes , I can feel it ."I said , softly .

He pulled me close and gave me a soft peck on the lips . He slowly leaned in for another kiss and I kissed him back . The kiss was anything but innocent , our tongues licking sucking each other . He nipped on my bottom lip and suck it into his mouth , I slowly licked his tongue and then I slowly drag my tongue against his teeth .

He immediately backed away and said ,"Don't do that ."

"Do what ?"I said , not understanding what he meant .

'Touch my teeth , don't do that ."He said . I took my finger and softly rub against the shapes edges of his teeth . He gasped .

"Why can't I touch it , does it hurt ? I'm sorry ."I apologize .

"No . It doesn't hurt , just the opposite effect ."He said .

"Opposite effect ?"I asked , confuse .

"Vampire's teeth are the most sensitive . Normally only mates do that to each other as it makes the vampire aroused . "He explained .

Aroused ? Oh god , I had no idea and did that to him . I could feel my cheeks heat up as I blushed almost as bright as a tomato .

"Don't apologize . It felt so good ."He said , teasing .

I blushed even harder when I saw a huge bulge in his pants .

"You are so adorable , that blush so innocent ."He said , his voice husky .

He leaned down and spoke softly into my ear .

"Everything about you makes me want to fuck you right here , making you mine . " Felix said .

I almost moan at his words , making my pussy clench at the thought of him sinking his ... Shit I can't think about it right now , I was getting wet .

"You do not know that I can smell you right ?"He said , his eyes turning black .

I immediately blush so hard that my cheeks felt so hot as I covered my face with my hands .

"Don't cover your face , I want to see ."He said , joking .

"I have to go Angela will be looking for me ."I said , changing the topic and ran off quickly .

I found Angela soon and headed to grab some food .

"Why is your face so red Bella ? "She asked .

"I ran here to find you ." I said , making up an excuse . I could feel his eyes on me , I couldn't help but grew wetter .

So what do you guys think? Reviews , Favorite and Follow :) Next Chapter coming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :I do not own Twilight

Felix POV

I could smell her scent from all the way out here , I wondered how that fucking  
cullen resisted her scent , her arousal was so mouth watering . God , I need her  
so much .

I teleported myself back her home and went into her bedroom and waited for  
her . My nose dectected a faint hint of Edward scent that was here so long ago .  
I laid in her bed and waited for her to come back . After an hour , I heard her  
outside , with the friend of hers . She walked to Charlie for a while as he asked  
her of the shopping trip .

I heard coming up the stairs and when she opened the door I quickly hid  
myself . As soon as she closed the door behind her , I grabbed her , and pull her  
to me . I covered her mouth with my hand , when she was about to scream .

"Shhh... It's me ."I said , trying to calm her down , I could hear her heart  
pounding very fast . I wrapped my arms around her waist with her back  
against my front .

"How did you get in here ?"She asked , sounding breathless .

"I teleported ." I confessed .

"You teleported ?" She said , disbelief in her voice .

"Yes , but that's not important . " I said , softly .

"Huh?"

"You smell so good , almost edible . "I said , as my tongue licked her neck .

She gasped , her heart was racing , and the most delicious scent walfed up to  
my nose . She was aroused , the smell of the her was driving me crazy with  
want .

"Felix... oh"

"Yes ?"I asked .

"I can't concentrate with you doing that ."She said , her voice shaky .

"There is no need for that ." I replied her .

I begin to suck on the neck as my hands cupped her breasts and squeeze them  
lightly . I used my gift to make Charlie go to sleep so that no one would disturb  
us . My cock was going to burst out of my pants , when she moaned .

Her smell was getting stronger , as I took off her shirt and her bra . Her nipples  
were rosy red , erected for sucking on them . I took my fingers and pinched her  
nipples and sucked them into my mouth .

"Oh god ! "She moaned .

I carried her to the bed , and took off clothes and those soaking wet panties .  
With my vampire eye sight I could see so clearly in the dark . Her pussy , bare  
and swollen with need .

"Did you know that I was in your roon when you touched yourself a few nights  
ago ?" I said , Shock was written all over her face , then embrassed and shame .

"There is nothing shameful about touching yourself , you were so beautiful , so  
wanton wih need ." I said as I use a finger and slide over her pussy .

" You were in my room when I was ..."She asked .

"You mean when you were sinking those fingers into that wet , tight pussy .  
Then yes , I was there watching you , as you touching yourself . Watching as  
you made yourself cum ."I said , remembering how much I wish it was my cock  
in her rather than her fingers .

To Be Continued... What do you think ? Reviews , Reviews , Reviews


End file.
